Daddy
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Not every teenage girl's embarrassed to be seen with her father.  Anna Irving-Aurion certainly isn't.  And that's not just cause her dad happens to be the Eternal Swordsman.


I dunno, it was just something I came up with based off thoughts about my own Dad. (Especially with number 2, 'cept I could still walk.)

Sorry it's so short! I wanted to make it to 1,000 words (58 short...rats) but couldn't come up with another reason. It's just a father/daughter snippet, not supposed to be anything...epic. (It's probably choppy..._again_.) Perhaps I managed to reach an appropriate level of cuteness though; what do you think?

Read...?

* * *

><p>Her name is Anna Irving-Aurion and she's a brunette just like her Daddy (though she doesn't call him that, being 15 years old). She has her Mom's big blue eyes and often reminds her biological grandfather of his late wife. He chokes up sometimes, but says he's glad she looks so much like her namesake.<p>

Her Dad's really tall, and has _his_ Mom's eyes. He has her Grandpa's face though (not Grandpa Dirk), minus the few wrinkles Kratos sports since his Cruxis Crystal was removed 12 years ago. She's never seen anyone so happy about looking old…ish.

Lloyd's the greatest Dad anyone could wish for, it says so in a Father's Day letter the child wrote when she was six. The Eternal Swordsman makes sure it stays on the fridge (he wanted to frame it, but Mama intervened.) If anyone (specifically one of her peers) wants to ask _why_ this silly adult is the greatest Dad on Symphonia…well, she can give more than a few reasons.

** Number one: He stands up for her.**

When she was 5, the girls in her class (one a very pretty blond) called her ugly. Lloyd stomped over, his face a veritable storm cloud, and gave them a stern talking-to. The blond's influential father (incidentally the swordsman's boss) very nearly fired him because of this. It made Anna feel much better...but her father wasn't done. The village (in truth, a bustling town in its later years) held what the townsfolk liked to call a "social". These events usually contained a bout or two of dancing. A folkdance tune (one the little girl was particularly fond of) began playing, and said girl remained on the sidelines, tapping her feet. Lloyd noticed her forlorn little expression and whispered something to his wife. The blonde smiled at her husband's plan.

Anna suddenly found her small hands grasped in a much larger set and her feet leaving the ground in a wild swing. "Daddy!" she squealed. Her father laughed deep in his chest (Colette was struck by how it sounded like his father) and spun her again.

"How about the prettiest girl in town dancing with me?" he asked, and the girl laughed again.

**Number two: He doesn't care **_**what**_** people think.**

This past year, a mere 2 days after Anna had experienced the darker side of puberty for the first time, her father flung himself into the responsibility of purchasing "feminine hygienic products" for his beloved daughter. He carried her (bridal style) to the bustling store and strolled down the isles, asking in no small voice, "which one did you need sweetie?" The teenager couldn't help blushing of course, but timidly pointed out the brand her mother used. Lloyd pulled it off the shelf, inspected it critically, and handed it to his daughter. He then had the excellent idea to grab a spare.

"Now" the man said, walking back up the isle. "Where are those excellent pain medicines Meltokio keeps coming out with? Sounds like you could really use some."

**Number three: He'd make an excellent father-in-law**

Mithos Sage was the first boy to ever ask her out. He showed up at the doorstep, shaking like a leaf, only to be greeted by his father's best friend. The swordsman wore the most _genial_ smile.

"You take care of her" he said, still with that beaming smile. His eyes had a decidedly steely glint to them. The silver-haired teen swallowed nervously.

"Y-yes sir." The adult brunette clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Atta boy. Behave and I'll let the two of you take a day trip to Palmacosta." This didn't fail in making _both _teens' faces light up. Anna leapt up and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Thanks Dad." The brunette embraced her tightly.

"No problem sweetie, have fun." Her smile assured him she would, and the couple left.

**Number four: He understands.**

Anna was 13, and having an identity crisis. Her Dad came in and found the girl curled up on her bed, clutching a stuffed cat older than she was.

"What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing her back. The girl sniffled.

"Nothing" Lloyd restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Baloney. C'mon, tell your old man what's wrong." This managed to elict a smile from the child.

"I've been a bad girl" she admitted finally, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I don't want to do what you and Mama tell me to, and I know I should!" Lloyd dissolved into chuckles, his daughter looked up indignantly.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry sweetie" he said between laughs, pulling the girl into a sideways hug. "But you're so silly. This is normal Anna, every teenager goes through it. It's called an identity crisis, when a teenager wants to make a name for themselves. That starts with rebelling against your parents, goodness knows I did it. Your mother may not have, but then…she's always been an odd one." Anna giggled.

"You rebelled against Grandpa Dirk?" she asked, the swordsman nodded.

"I got punched in the gut more than once for it…not fun." The girl's eyes widened.

"Did you tell Grandpa Kratos?" Her father shook his head.

"Nope, I thought he might kill Dirk if I had."

**Number five: There's every reason in the world.**

Lloyd's kind, caring, and he'd stick his neck out for her if she asked him to. He's idealistic, honest, smart… He makes a great father, that's really all there is to it. For sure, she wouldn't trade him for anything.

Anna loves her Mama too, but she wants the blond to know that this day was for Daddy. Mama's day is next week.

* * *

><p>And we're done! -throws hands in the air- Come to me my beloved readers, and tell me what you think! -holds up a basket of cookies- I have treats for those who do!<p> 


End file.
